


A Game of Hope and Despair

by SeeingTimeFlow



Series: SeeingTimeFlow’s Danganronpa Series [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mastermind Kirigiri Kyoko, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeingTimeFlow/pseuds/SeeingTimeFlow
Summary: Junko Enoshima isn’t the real mastermind, in fact, one character has been lying to Makoto the whole time. For the first time in his life, Makoto truly gets a taste and understanding for despair.





	1. The Ultimate Despair

“Let’s put an end to these trials...let’s put an end to the killings...with our own hands!”

 

She called me the ultimate hope so why did she…? The courtroom feels like it’s collapsing in on me.  

 

“How despairing. Oooooh...looksie likes you alls will be stayin’ heree.” Junko said in her cutesy personality. She switched again, “The fuckin’ detective decided to off your ass and after all of that bullshit she said too.”

 

My heart feels like it’s shattering. 

 

Was it really all a lie? I can’t believe it, no, this is not how things are supposed to be. “Kyoko did you really…”

 

“Indeed, the despair coming with it is quite...satisfying…”

 

She’s avoiding looking at me. The situation isn’t registering with me, I thought we’d just won. We did just win, didn’t we? This emptiness that I feel, this hollowness; this numbness, is this despair? Suddenly, the prospect of being executed is tempting. Worse, there are still 4 other students who voted for Junko, and now they’re trapped here. 

 

Hina is pale and in complete shock.

 

Hiro looks to be crying.

 

Genocide Jill is...laughing? I guess that makes sense…

 

Byakuya looks taken aback, and in shock.

 

“So the mastermind did have a spy among us all along.” Byakuya says with contempt.

 

“Don’t act so smug Togami. I wasn’t lying about not being a spy.”

 

I guess it’s time I pulled myself together and said something. 

 

“Does that mean...you’re the mastermind? What’s Junko then?”

 

“Mees justa pawn Makoto.” The reply doesn’t really feel scathing or surprising.

 

“But why Kyoko? Why did you do all of this?”

 

Kyoko’s facial expressions are changing before my eyes. Her lavender eyes look to be turning red. 

 

“Like Junko said, it’s for the sake of despair. I wished to give you all hope, and squash it in front of you. I even wished to bring myself despair. I’ve certainly succeeded. Seeing your unwavering optimistic finally fail does bring me great despair.”

 

What does she mean by that? And why despair? 

 

“Kyoko, tell me, why despair?”

 

“Despair is unpredictable, it’s everlasting, and it’s what brings me real excitement.”

 

I can’t bring myself to understand. Is she saying that she likes chaos? That perhaps everyday life and hope is boring? Yet, if she can control our despair...

 

“How is this unpredictable? You knew exactly what was going to happen, and you orchestrated it perfectly.”

 

She never even faked being unable to analyze what was going to happen and knowing what was going on. She acted as if she did know, and she acted as if she was hiding something the whole time. Yet, it just doesn’t seem like her. 

 

“Makoto, was it not unpredictable for you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Despite me indicating that I knew more than I told you, you still trusted me. And your despair shows me that you never predicted this. I mean, what greater despair is there? Being betrayed by the one you love and trusted, and learning that they’re the reason why all of the killing happened in the first place, and why we trapped ourselves in here in the first place. Then having her condemn you to death and your classmates to a life in here. Your current lack of hope shows me that you’re finally in shock, and you’re truly in fear. I could not think of anything more exciting.” She giggled. 

 

How can anyone find this exciting? All I really feel is...empty.

 

“Excitement is probably the opposite of what I feel right now.”

 

“Really? That emptiness and numbness consuming you, and the sudden sensation of your world coming down around you. Although it’s not exciting in the positive sense, it certainly is enough to really make yourself let loose. At the moment, I doubt you care about anything, and the mystery surrounding how I could be so twisted, despite me clearly explaining it, is still invading your mind. The freedom you feel, and the mystery surrounding your reality, that, in my mind, is exciting.”

 

Something she said, its was contradictory. 

 

“No that’s wrong! I do care. I care about my classmates, and I care about everything that’s happened. I couldn’t feel despair if I didn’t care. The emptiness I feel isn’t from not caring, it’s from feeling hopeless concerning that care. I could never stop caring. Remember what I said earlier about carrying Sayaka’s and Leon’s deaths with me. You’re the exact same way. If you didn’t care about despair, you would never have done all of this.” 

 

Is Kyoko...smiling? It’s the widest smile I’ve ever seen from her, and despite everything, it still feels alluring. 

 

Why haven’t the others said anything? All I can see are looks of hurt and shock on their faces. Could it be that they’ve given up?

 

“It would seem you have exceeded my expectations Makoto Naegi. You made me question myself, and you did do something unpredictable afterall.”

 

How do I know this isn’t some calculated response?

 

“Makoto, tell me, how would you feel if I did give you and each of your classmates a chance to not only live, but escape this school?”

 

Byakuya suddenly spoke up, “Why should he believe anything you say? And why should any of us take any offers from you?”

 

“It is true that, unlike Junko, I’m not above lying, yet Togami, I can restore your family empire, and I could use Makoto. Unlike the rest of you, he could prove useful. You can’t have despair without hope, and killing Makoto would be a waste, not only that, but it would be sadly predictable of me.”

 

I can only feel mixed feelings at the moment. I can’t agree with anything she’s done and yet, the feeling of having her even giving me a slight glimpse of hope does feel different. And it does feel good. 

 

I think that I could maybe change her. 

“Kyoko, is it possible that what you enjoy isn’t despair, but simply the feeling of hope when in despair?”

 

“Hahahhahahahaha! You could be onto something, but keep it to yourself. I don’t wish for you to ruin my enjoyment of despair as well.” 

 

That was a mistake. Because that’s precisely what I want to do. 

 

“You enjoy chaos. And you enjoy the feeling of hope when in despair, and you enjoy having your hopes fall flat because your expectations are curbed.”

 

“Hehe got you again. You are predictable most of the time, but what you said was interesting. Despair by nature is chaotic, and isn’t having your hopes fall flat the best way to create despair? What you just described is despair.”

 

She, surprisingly, has a point. Yet I could never see myself living for this feeling. But, there’s something to it. 

 

“What’s your offer?”

 

“It’s simple, I let your classmates go and I help them achieve their every ambition; in return, you and I play a game. I attempt to bring despair to the world, and you attempt to stop me. The ultimate hope vs the ultimate despair.”

 

Byakuya’s face contorted and he spoke again, “Not only can we not believe a thing you say but from what you’ve said, you’ve already brought despair to the world!”

 

“Togami, you haven’t let me lay out any specifics. I’m willing to give Makoto a headstart to make things more exciting. To make things even more interesting, I intend to keep contact with him. He will, undoubtably, try to swing me towards hope, and I will, undoubtably try to swing him towards despair. That’s what star-crossed lovers do afterall.”

 

Star-crossed lovers? Could this get anymore ridiculous? 

 

Toko, no, genocide Jill, has a look of disgust on her face, 

“Purple please!!! You make it sound like one of Toko’s sappy romance novels. I ought to off both of ya here and now before she decides to come out and write her next book. Kyhehahahaha!”

 

Wait a minute…

 

“How is the ultimate despair capable of feeling love? And for the ultimate hope of all people?”

 

It looks like I disappointed her, “I could ask you a similar question, but you already said it, I enjoy the feeling of hope during despair. Love would, of course, give me that feeling. And having it be for my natural enemy of all people would make it all the more despair inducing. It’ll be despair inducing for you as well. Another thing to note Makoto, is that this game has given you a purpose, whether you acknowledge it or not, and my game would accomplish the same purpose. Out there now, millions have been watching you combat Junko and solve mysteries, and now you’re a celebrity. You went from average, lucky, high school student to the greatest hope humanity currently has. I have given you a purpose. You would be nothing without me, and what you and I feel for each other is just the cherry on top.” 

She’s wrong, but now is not the time for that. 

 

“I don’t have any other choice do I? I’ll agree to play your game, as long as you agree that we’re not lovers, from now on, we’re enemies, and nothing will ever change that.”

 

Surprisingly, she’s smiling again, “I guess I did manage to make you give up hope on one thing, for now.”


	2. Crazy People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation from earlier is continued, and a whole new group of mysteries are set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re going to be plenty of secrets and mysteries playing out in the future chapters. Nothing in Danganronpa is ever as if seems.

“How the hell can you even talk like this?!”

I was seething with rage. How could all of this just be a game to her? If Kyoko was being honest, she’d sacrificed millions, no billions, for the sake of her own entertainment. She was playing with me like I’m some toy. I felt awful, and I knew that I had to do whatever I could to stop her. 

 

“This is just nuts! I’m surrounded by crazy people!!! Both of you make genocide Jill look normal!!!!”, Hiro said, finally speaking up. He echoed the same sentiment he did earlier. And I agreed. This is absolutely insane. 

 

“All of this is really some type of game to you isn’t it?! If we are to believe a semblance of what you say, how can we not believe that you’ll turn it around against us?!” Byakuya scowled at Kyoko’s previous words. 

 

I turned to Byakuya and Hiro. For now, we had to play along or else...everyone’s dead corpses flashed inside in my mind. The video Junko played earlier flashed in my mind. No, if we don’t play along, there won’t be any hope. “Byakuya, Hiro, Hina, and Toko, all of you, we need to play the game. If we don’t, we don’t have a chance. On the bright side, at least now, we can maybe have some hope.” 

 

Hina spoke up, “Hope for what? For what’s out there? Hope for her tricking us and torturing us again? Makoto, I’m sorry, but it’s hard to have hope in this situation but...like you said earlier...it’s not like we have a choice.” Her face just looked hurt and disappointed, all of the spirit she showed earlier was drained from it. 

 

“It would appear that you all of have been enclosed in a corner and forced to take a certain course of action. A course that will truly bring you despair.” Junko said in her teacher personality. Ugh, she’s annoying, I don’t need her to remind me. 

 

“So that settles it, all of you will play my game, because it’s the most logical course of action.” Kyoko said. Despite how annoying Junko was, for the first time, I honestly felt a slight desire to see one of those corpses. Before today, I would have been horrified to hear about Kyoko dying, now? It’s something I kind of hope for. Sayaka using me was nothing compared to this, unlike Sayaka, Kyoko had a choice, in fact, Kyoko was the one who forced her to not have a choice!!!

 

“Bitch...” I said quietly. 

 

“Toko, you have your scissors right? Can’t you just, kill them?” Hiro said idiotically. Oh my god, shut up. 

 

“Hiro stop...” I started to say before being interrupted by Genocider. 

 

“If I could kill Purple cunt and make-up bitch, I would. I’m not stupid enough to try anything here. Big Mac has a point, and Purple also has a point. This could be fun!” Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised by her saying that. At least she’s on our side I think. 

 

“I can get behind Jill’s assertion. If we’re stuck playing this game, I don’t see why we couldn’t enjoy it.” Byakuya agreed. Was he really back on that? I’m starting to agree with Hiro, I really am surrounded by crazy people. 

 

“Oooooo master agreed with me!” 

 

“One last thing, I can guarantee that I will make you desire the despair of others Makoto, and by the end of this, you will kill at least one person, and you will be truly consumed by despair. With that out of the way, I can say we’re done here. Junko, we’re leaving.” Kyoko’s stoic voice said ominously. 

 

“Wait, what are the rules of this game and how exactly are you going to honor your earlier promise?” Byakuya asked her. 

 

“I never agreed to explain the rules, and as for what I said earlier, Junko and I are leaving this school. We’ll leave a method for exiting in Hope’s Peak. All of you will have Hope’s Peak and it’s resources at your disposal.” Kyoko, that’s not exactly honoring what you said, and what about the air? 

 

“That’s bullshit! And, if I remember right, Junko said she was what was upkeeping the air purifier. What happens to that when you both leave?” I barked at her, surprising myself. 

 

“The air purifier will deactivate upon my exiting. It’s up to all of you to figure out how to turn it on.” Junko said in her monotone personality. As usual, both of you play tricks on us. I hate this. 

 

“This is fine. After all, this is Hope’s Peak, I myself might be underestimating what we can do with everything here.” Byakuya replied. 

 

“How long will we have to figure out the air purifier process?” I questioned. 

 

“Three days.” Kyoko said silently. After that, she tapped Junko’s shoulder and left the room. I could see the craziness in her eyes, but her expression held, remorse? Kyoko looks like she isn’t truly enjoying this. There’s something we don’t know. I just know it. 

 

For now, I need to forget about that, we have three days to either escape this school or figure out how to get the air purifier back online. 


	3. Ramen for Brains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Makoto begin their investigation. They successfully find a few clues and something they weren’t expecting.

“Let’s go.” Byakuya whispered in my ear.  
  
“Go where?” I replied.  
  
“I really wish that peanut of yours would grow. To follow Kyoko and Junko obviously. We need to see how they get out, and please, make as little noise as possible.”  
  
I followed Byakuya out the same door we came in. We headed quietly towards the main hall, and of course, Junko and Kyoko weren’t there. Instead, there was only a note. Two messages were on it. One was unsigned but it was pretty clear from the handwriting that it was from Kyoko.  
  
“Back in the room, I assumed you would think it would be this easy. Egos getting in the way. As always. Ramen for brains.”  
  
What a weird message. Next was Junko’s,  
“Despair! Despair!!! Despair!!!!!! Feel the despaaair bitches!!!!!! - Junko Fuckin’ Enoshima”  
  
Yeah, I guess that’s expected. Damn it! Although, there could be some type of clue in the note.  
  
“I see. There appears to be an anagram in here, B-E-A-R, bear. That must be referring to Monokuma. I’m surprised she’s making things this easy.” Byakuya said as if he read my mind. He sounds disappointed. I know better than to think things would this easy. For now, I guess we have a lead. Looking back on it, I couldn’t believe Byakuya missed the dying message from the first case, he did have a keen eye for clues.

 

“Is that monokuma still inside the cafeteria?” I questioned.

 

“Make yourself useful and go look, I’m going to search for other clues over here.” Byakuya commanded.

 

His attitude is really grating. As I left, I began to start thinking. There clearly isn’t something right here. Well, nothing has ever been right in this school. What’s weird is how quickly Kyoko shifted, like she turned into a different person. It’s possible she was simply hiding her true personality. That doesn’t seem right though. Celeste was hiding her true personality. You could tell, and her mask broke through at many points. With Kyoko, it looked as if the mask was never there, like something in that trial caused her to transform. Yes, she wore a mask and hid her emotions, but it wasn’t the same as Celeste’s mask. Celeste’s mask was clearly a facade, Kyoko’s was simply hiding her emotions and her feelings, it’s hard to believe that she’d just shift into a different person. Maybe I’m just grasping a straws, but another thing is that Junko apparently wiped two years worth of memories from each of us, except for with Kyoko, with her, Junko wiped out her entire identity. Why would Junko do that if Kyoko was working with her? Yes, it could easily have been a lie, but why would she lie about not knowing her ultimate as well and make herself less trustworthy? Shouldn’t she have tried to make herself seem as trustworthy as possible? Maybe there could be some truth contained in those missing memories. How are we supposed to restore those? Can we even restore them?

 

I made my way into the gym. When I walked in I saw that Monokuma was still there. Looking over him though, it’s clear that I had no idea what I was looking for. I thought about the message again, could there be anything else hidden in there? The last part was the weirdest to me, “ramen for brains”. Is there a hidden meaning there? If so, what is it?

 

As I continued looking over Monokuma, it was clear I wasn’t going to find anything useful there. Perhaps Byakuya could if he had another look at it. Then it occurred to me, when Kyoko went down into the trash chute to “save” me she had a cup of noodles on her head. Maybe there’s some hidden truth in that conversation, or maybe even in the trash room. I needed to check there. Thinking more on it, bear could easily refer to the Monokuma control room as well, I needed to check there too.

 

I walked towards the trash room, questioning whether or not Kyoko was sentimental enough to make such an obscure reference. Even before her transformation, I wouldn’t have counted on it. Sure enough, when I walked into the trash room, I couldn’t find anything. I tried the hatch that led down to the trash area, unfortunately, it was locked. A glimpse of something purple shined in the corner of my eye. The ribbon could just barely be seen, but it was there. I pulled it out from the space in between the trash shute door and it’s frame. Her ribbon felt soft in my hand. This was the same ribbon she’d been using to tie her hair while we were in here, why would she leave this for me? I placed it in my pocket and made my way back into the main hall, if I was going to get into the Monokuma control room, I needed Byakuya’s help.

 

The ultimate affluent progeny was already gone when I got there. I decided to go back to the court room and see if anyone else was willing to help. There was no one there either. Annoying but I figured they just went to look for clues.

“AHHHH!!!” I heard Hina scream.

 It sounded like it came from upstairs. 

Panic overtook me immediately. Could Junko or Kyoko have decided to strike? Had they forgotten our deal? As I made my way up the stairs, I heard a few more pairs of footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw the remaining students. Hina must’ve wandered off on her own. This is horrible.

 

I ran as fast as I could. We heard Hina scream again, we could tell it was coming from the Physics lab. Once we arrived, the sight was something I’d seen before. Kiyotaka Isihmaru was on the ground, except this time, there was only dried blood on his hair, there was no pool of blood. I turned and saw Hina looking disgusted and shocked, but it wasn’t a face we hadn’t seen before. At that moment, something totally unexpected happened, Taka’s corpse began moving.

 

“H-h-he’s alive?!” Hina exclaimed.

 

“AHHHHHHH!!! A g-g-ghoooost!!!!” Hiro cowered, except this time, I felt like yelling the same thing.

 

Even Byakuya gasped as Taka’s corpse slowly stood up. He had his tongue hanging out, and his eyes looked completely dead. Almost like he was some sort of zombie.

 

“T-t-Taka?” I stuttered. Taka didn’t even acknowledge me, his eyes simply went over me.

 

“M-m-m-mon…” Taka began to say. “Mono...monokuma.”

 

“Monokuma w-what.” I replied with as much courage as I could muster.

 

“Must...kill...monokuma….” Taka uttered, barely coherent. “Save...bro…..”

 

“School guy must be brain dead after that injury.” Genocider said, way too casually.

 

“Indeed, it would be quite traumatic. He’s alive though it seems.” Byakuya seems to have got over the initial shock, but his voice still sounded small in comparison to its usual authority.

 

“No, that's a zombie!!!” Hiro yelped, still cowering.

 

“Hiro, shush!” Hina pressed her index finger to her lips.

 

“I-I guess we sh-should take h-him t-to the nurse’s o-office.” I suggested.

 

“Yeah...Hiro, Hina, can you please escort our zombie here to the nurse’s office? Toko, you too. I need to talk with Makoto.” Byakuya said in an authoritative tone.

 

“Yes sir!” Genocider replied.

 

“Why us?!” Hina asked, still terrified.

 

“Because Makoto and I still have some investigating to do.” Byakuya answered, turning away from her.

 

“Okay I guess. Taka, how does the nurse’s office sound?” Hina talked in a calmer and concerned tone, but her posture signaled she was ready to run at any minute.

 

“N...nurse…?” Taka answered.

 

“Yes. Follow us!” Hina signaled to him. As she began to walk forward, Taka followed.

 

As he left, I heard him repeatedly mutter one phrase. “Must...kill….mono...kuma...for….bro…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading!!! Zombie Taka is a thing now. I’ve always liked him and I was trying to think of ways to implement him into this fic, so I turned him into a walking vegetable. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko explains despair to Junko, and Makoto + Byakuya take a look at the data center.

Kyoko Kirigiri sat back on her throne and sipped her coffee. Her hair now fluffed, and it was now tied with Monokuma heads. A small crown covered her head. She’d change into a white button down, with a red tie, and a black skirt. This Kyoko barely even resembled the one who took part in the killing game. One of her eyes glowed red, resembling Monokuma’s. The other was it’s original purple, with a red tint. She’d made her coffee as bitter and as strong as possible so she could despair. Junko Enoshima watched from behind her, a smile gracing on her lips as Kyoko choked on the coffee. “Hehe, I seee, you’re getting your despair on.” She said, with a grin.

 

“Ugh, mere coffee isn’t enough. I need more.” The former detective replied with disgust covering her features.

 

“You coooould always kill Makoto. I did something similar, and nooothing brought me more despair. It was the greatest feeling eveeerrrr!” Junko laughed while feeling herself, the thoughts of her despair turning her on.

 

“My dear Junko, you misunderstand despair. Despair is not death, for some, death is a blessing. Despair is the squashing of your expectations, disappointments at every turn, terror at not knowing what’s next, witnessing the deaths of your loved ones, the betrayal of your friends, and having hope given to you before it’s crushed in front of you. The greatest despair is psychologically torturing someone to the point where they think death is the only option and  watching them take that option. Having it be your fault and having it be the one you love is just a bonus. To do it to the point where you desire death yourself from the guilt, I cannot imagine a greater despair in the world.” Kyoko smiled lustfully upon hearing her own speech.

 

“So that’s why you were never a fan of those brainwashing videos. To you, they were a cheat.” Junko observed.

 

“They’re predictable. It’s easy to predict who will do what. I’m only a fan of it when they’re used to push someone who’s already teetering on the edge over it. Why else do you think I didn’t simply use one of them on the survivors when we exposed ourselves? It would, of course, bring the world immense despair, and it would have technically followed your rules, however, it would’ve been pathetic of us.” Kyoko spoke, now spinning her throne to face Junko.

 

“So you intend to break Makoto and the others down to the point of suicide. You intend to drive them mad with this game of yours.” Junko analyzed.

 

“Of course. Betraying them was only the first step. I intend to squeeze as much despair as I can out of them. When I’m done, their souls will be dead, and they’ll wish for hell over this Earth. Ahaahahahaha! I love this!” Kyoko cackled, however, her eyes did not match her words. A hint of purple could be seen clouding her red eye for an instant, before it faded away just as quickly as it appeared.

  


“Did you find anything?” Byakuya questioned me once the others were gone.

 

“Not much, all I managed to find was this.” I held out Kyoko’s ribbon. He took it and analyzed it, looking over every detail. When I think about it, I don’t think I’d ever seen him be this meticulous before. Without Kyoko to do it, I guessed he decided to take the role of lead investigator.

 

“I don’t see anything that could be of use. Maybe something will come up later. Make sure you hold onto it.” He told me, handing back the ribbon.

 

“Okay and we should check out the monokuma control room.” I suggested.

 

“Then let's go.” I followed him up to the data center. Once we got there, he told me to try the doorknob, unfortunately, it was still locked.

 

“Makoto, go get the pickaxe. We’re going to break this open.” I nodded and made my way up to the garden center on the 5th floor. For once, there was no hiccup and I came back with the pickaxe. 

 

I lifted the pickaxe and aimed for the door, but Byakuya stopped me. “Let me.” He took the pickaxe and without much effort broke the door knob off. After a little effort we got in. The room was dark, unlike before, and the screens were off. Nothing could be seen except for ten glowing red monokuma eyes. I felt my body turn to lead and my head grow light. My heartbeat increased and I began to sweat. Looking at Byakuya, he too was sweating and was as pale as a ghost. We ran as fast as we could and shut the door, hoping we were undetected. Kyoko had set us up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastermind Kyoko is evil, isn’t she?


	5. Genocider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Makoto run from the Monokumas and more of Toko is figured out.

We ran as fast as we could down the hall. “Do you think they’re following us?” I asked him.

 

“Puhuhu, you really think you can escape?!” A monokuma yelled.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Byakuya replied, I tried to run harder. I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Once we reached the stairs, we stumbled while running down them, our footsteps stomping and echoing throughout the empty school.

 

Once we reached the nurse’s office, everyone peaked up at us with concern, “What’s wrong Makoto?” Asahina asked.

 

“There’s ten Monokuma’s behind us! Barricade the doors!” I commanded with authority, grabbing whatever I could and throwing it at the doors.

 

“Kyehahahaha, that won’t be necessary.” Genocider Syo flashed us her genoscissors before running out the door faster than we could blink.

 

As I ran out to stop her, I noticed Taka attempting to follow but he was stopped by the ultimate swimming pro, “You’re hurt.”

 

“Kill Monokuma.” He replied with anger clouding his features, and he ran, throwing off her arm.

 

Once I got out, the sight that met eyes was extraordinary. Toko, with her tongue hanging out, was spinning around and jumping, dodging every blow that any of the Monokuma’s could possibly hurt her with. She was throwing her scissors and impaling every Monokuma that was not in immediate striking distance. Before I knew it, all ten of them were destroyed. “Wow! You’re amazing!!” I yelled at her smiling from ear to ear, relief taking control of me.

 

“Save it for my other personality Big Mac, she needs to hear that more!” As of on cue, Toko sneezed and returned, a look of confusion immediately crossing her features.

 

“Toko!” Taking what her other personality said to heart and still feeling the euphoria of having her save us, I smiled, “You’re amazing! Thank you for saving us!” Taka appeared to be smiling too.

 

“I-I d-don’t know what y-you’re talking about. I d-didn’t save a-anyone! A-and don’t lie to me!” Oh that was right, her and her other personality didn’t share memories. I had a lot of explaining to do. Taka needed to know too.

 

“Taka, what do you know?” I asked him.

 

“Monokuma evil. Junko mastermind. Bro dead.” Wow, he knew about Junko. How is that even possible?

 

“I-Isn’t he d-dead?!” Toko shrieked, finally realizing Taka was there.

 

“Bro dead. Me live.” Taka shook his head.

 

“No one else understands it either but his injury really affected him.” I elaborated.

 

“I-I can s-see that. What else happened?” She asked.

 

Before I could start explaining, Hina barged out door and started to run towards us, but before she could reach us, Taka grabbed her arm and muttered a phrase, “No run in hall.”

 

Asahina and I smiled, “Looks like he’s still himself.” Hina said.

 

“S-so umm what happened?” Toko asked us, still confused.

 

I went over everything, from Kyokos betrayal to Toko’s other personality killing the Monokumas. When I mentioned it, she didn’t look at all comforted by that fact. In fact, she looked appalled, “I g-guess it kept master safe but d-don’t you dare call her or me amazing.” She glared daggers at me.

 

Toko probably didn’t like her other personality, which I understand, “Sorry.” I apologized. I was starting to understand Toko a bit better now. She had to hate the fact that her other personality was a serial killer, “I guess you aren’t responsible for what she does.”

 

She just got angrier, “Sh-shut up! O-of course I a-am!”

 

“Oh, now I get it. That’s why you like Byakuya too, because he punishes you.” Hina caught on.

 

“No fault.” Taka commented.

 

Toko turned and glared at her too, “M-master Byakuya is amazing! I-I don’t like him just b-because of t-that!”

 

“Oh I got it! He also tries to control your other personality and you think he’s cute! Wow!” Hina looked up, smiling at her revelation.

 

“M-maybe that’s p-part of it.” Toko hung her head.

 

“Toko, would it help if we tried to find a way to help you control Genocider?” I asked her.

 

“I-I would actually like that a lot b-but I don’t see y-you b-being capable of it.”

 

She wasn’t exactly wrong, I had no idea how to do it, “We can try though! Have hope! We’ll help you find a way.

 

“Ugh! W-why are y-you both so hell bent on helping me?!” She raised her voice.

 

“Three.” Taka corrected.

 

“O-okay three.” Toko acknowledged.

 

“Because we don’t want you to be miserable and we’re your friends.” I commented, causing her to hang her head, but there was a little smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Toko needed some love, I hope everyone liked this chapter!


	6. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko decides to harass Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is very short but I wanted to update this story and it does provide some more clues into Kyoko’s actions.

I glanced at the clock, it said 11:30 PM. A lot had happened today, and I had no idea if I’d be able to sleep despite how tired I was. After bidding the others goodnight, I went to my room.

 

“Hello Makoto, how was your first half day without us?” Kyokos voice said. I jumped and stared at the monitor in my room. There, I saw a figure that barely even resembled the girl I once knew. One of her eyes was a deep, glowing red, and the other barely even resembled its original purple. Her hair was fluffed and Monokuma heads were tying it. She was dressed like Monokuma, and she looked like Monokuma. The sight was terrifying. Junko Enoshima was there as well, her eye tied with the same heads Kyokos was. I couldn’t control the glare I sent at them.

 

“What do you want?” I asked, letting my contempt seep through into my voice.

 

“I can’t believe I almost killed you. The despair on your face is so adorable.” Junko said, giving me a smile.

 

“Indeed. Makoto, you never did thank me for saving you again.” The girl who I refuse to call Kyoko gave me an evil grin.

 

“If it wasn’t for both of you, I wouldn’t have needed saving to begin with!” I raised my voice at them.

 

“If it wasn’t for _her_ you mean, I’d never intended for you to get executed or for her to try to kill you. It was good when your luck won out.” The Monokuma in human form said, sending a deadly glare towards Junko.

 

“No, instead she wanted to make you despair as much as possible so you commit suicide or _god forbid_ join her!! It’s so cute!” She placed her hands on her cheeks and looked at that person in her red eye, “And disgusting. You’re the most disappointing mastermind eveerrrr.” She grinned.

 

I was trying to piece this puzzle together. Clearly, there was much more to this than meets the eye and this conversation just provides further evidence for that. I did not buy her wanting me to commit suicide for a second, because Junko declared it disappointing. Why would she declare such a despairing outcome disappointing? Not only that, but why did Kyoko not want Junko to kill me?

 

“Kyoko, why not just let Junko kill me, or why wouldn’t you just try to drive me to suicide during the killing game?” I asked the monitor.

 

“So naive. Junko literally just explained it. I wish for the outcome that brings the greatest despair of course, and with you, that will be extremely satisfying.” Kyoko licked her lips. This conversation wasn’t going to get me anywhere. I needed to probe for information.

 

“Is that hope I see in his eyes? See, this is why you suck Kyoko, you’re giving him hope. It’s fucking disgusting.” Junko cringed while looking at me.

 

“Why did you leave a ribbon for me?” I asked purple haired Monokuma.

 

“Oh. Why did I leave the ribbon? I think I’ll just be a bitch and do what I always do and make you figure it out.” She did always do that, didn’t she? Was that just for the sake of her own amusement?

 

“You claimed that we would get a head start on this game of yours. What happened to that?” I asked.

 

“You are getting a head start. No, in fact, I left you clues just to be nice. You’re welcome! Aren’t I an amazing girlfriend?” Someone I would never call a girlfriend replied while giggling. Seriously, what happened to Kyoko? Was she always like this?

 

“Yaaas!!! There’s the despair!!!!” Junko shrieked before the monitor suddenly cut off.

 

Honestly, if this is what she meant by keeping contact with me, I might just give in. I have no idea how I’m going to live with this. As I laid down, sleep overtook me immediately.


	7. A Waking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tries sleep, but he’s haunted by the past and what he believes is to come.

When I awoke, I began to again consider the ridiculousness of the circumstances I found myself in. I had two days to reactivate the air purifier in a school that I’d basically been tortured in with a looming prospect of a war with a girl who had ended the world. I get to listen to her pleasant messages at night too.

 

I hadn’t slept well the night before. Every time I shut my eyes, I couldn’t shake the image of Monokuma doing something to Kyoko. I would close my eyes and see the bear playing with her like she was a puppet. It was terrifying.

 

As I climbed out of bed, I looked at the clock. 6AM. I’d woken up early today. Good. Once I finish my morning routine, I can get to work.

 

Feeling the water of the shower pour over me, I began to relax, then images of Sayakas corpse went through my head. My mood soured and anxiety coursed through my body. But when I turned around, I saw something much worse. Kyoko’s corpse was hammered on the wall, in front of it, the girl I’d seen on the monitor last night was in front of it.

 

“She’s dead. You killed her!” The girl said, smiling. “You did this. This is your fault.”

 

Images of Sayaka and Komaru both materialized in front of me too. Both were crucified and blood was oozing from their arms. My heartbeat was growing faster, but my entire body felt like. I had no idea what to do. All I could do was stand there and stare.

 

All three of the corpses then began moving, removing the nails that were in their wrists, throwing blood everywhere. I wanted to scream and I wanted to run. Despair Kyoko stood there and laughed.

 

“You did this.” All three said at once.

 

“You created me!” The red eyed Kyoko laughed before throwing me a knife. “Give yourself and me the justice we deserve!” She puffed out her chest and held it towards me, “Stab me. The corpses will finish you.”

 

I looked to my right and saw strings attached to my arms, the corpses, and despair Kyoko. Looking up, I saw Junko, pulling the strings. I tried to move my arm and yank out the strings, but it was impossible. Without having any control, I rushed towards the girl and stabbed her. Then, a horrible sight materialized in front of me. I saw the Kyoko I knew, with blood all over her, and her face staring at me with shock and betrayal.

 

“Why…?” She asked.

 

“I had to. For the sake of humanity.” I said. At that moment, I felt a bite to my neck, and blood began oozing out.

 

I popped up from under my sheets screaming. I doubted I was going to be able to sleep again. I stared into the darkness of my room for a few seconds before I noticed it, a glowing red eye in the dark, just staring at me. Growling was coming from it.

 

“Lord Junko was not happy when you escaped last time.” It said to me.

 

I controlled my increasing fear and spoke, “B-but I-I thought they were l-letting us live.” It growled again.

 

“She is, for now. But she wasn’t happy that you wouldn’t spend time with me.” I saw flashes of electricity trace through his fingers. “You should know by now that I’m a joooy to be around.”

 

The electricity fired at me, and before I could comprehend what was happening, I was on my feet, running.

 

“You can’t escape!” He yelled, that’s when I saw five more glowing eyes appear out of nowhere, guarding the door.  

 

A weapon, I needed a weapon. I looked to my right and saw the trash can. Immediately I picked it up and aimed it at the Monokumas.

 

“Upupupupu, you really think trash can defeat us?” Monokuma laughed, suddenly, more electricity made its way towards me as I dodged again.

 

A knocking was heard at the door suddenly, “MAKOTO!!! YOU IN THERE BUDDY?!” Hiro’s voice yelled.

 

“HELP!!!” I screamed. Finally, electricity hit me, and I wretched with the worst pain I’d ever felt in my life. My body couldn’t stop convulsing.

 

“This is your punishment for resisting.” Monokuma said.

 

“I CAN’T OPEN THE DOOR!!” Hiro yelled. I glanced at the door, which was on the other side of the room. I started calculating in my head as the electricity coursed through me. The convulsions send me in a certain direction, so I knew that if I arched my body the right way I could. Like a flopping fish, my body then flopped in the direction of the door. I tried to increase my momentum towards the door.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” One of Monokumas yelled before running towards me. It began trying to grab me, but the electricity went through that Monokuma, and it fell to the ground, dead. The others learned their lesson and stopped electrocuting me. In that split instant, I ran towards the door and opened it, to see a panicking Hiro on the other side.

 

“I predicted that you’d be in trouble tonight, and what do ya know? AHHHH!” He screamed as he was electrocuted. Seeing Hiro get electrocuted, I had an idea.

 

“Monokuma! Come and get me! I betcha you’re too much of a coward to take me on in a fight!” Then, four different Monokumas ran straight towards me, as their fists were connecting with my body, I touched one of Hiros arms, causing the pain of the electricity to course through me and the Monokumas, destroying all of them.

 

“Clever, but it doesn't matter! I’ll kill the bum and make you submit to us!” The other Monokuma said, and kept up its power surge to Hiro as he advanced towards us. It was only a matter of time before Hiro would be killed. An explosion flashed in my mind suddenly, what’d triggered the explosion before when Mondo has thrown it? Oh yeah! It was the force placed on Monokuma’s body. Using my adrenaline and all of my strength, I picked up a Monokuma and heaved it towards the others.

 

The resulting explosion threw both Hiro and I back against the wall behind us. I looked towards Hiro, who looked to just barely be conscious.

 

“Are you okay?!” I said to him.

 

“Alive.” He said silently, before slumping back against the wall further.

 

I glanced back at my room, it was now a charred mess, nothing remained. But we survived, that’s what counts.

 

“Thank you.” I said to Hiro, who was still twitching.

 

“That was all you.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where Makoto makes a couple discoveries.

 

Did that really happen? I know I should be used to the unrealistic but this is just too much. I just...what? I’m just a normal person. Why is all of this happening? Why? While Hiro was still sitting beside me, I got up and yelled. 

 

“Kyoko you bastard! Tell me! What happened?! Why do you love despair so much?!!” I had to know. What could happen to someone, to turn them into someone who did this? Who tortured me and nearly killed Hiro, all for the sake of her own enjoyment, why?

 

I felt something grow hot in my pocket right after yelling that. I stuck my hand inside of it and immediately pulled Kyoko’s ribbon out, I dropped it instinctively when I realized how hot it was. I stared, it had one word written on it: “You”. What? I had to be losing it. A ribbon was talking to me. Well, whatever, if I’m losing my mind, might as well make the best of it. What could that mean? Was it saying that it was my fault? How? 

 

“Help me remember, what did I do?” I asked the ribbon. 

 

“Dude, are you okay?” Hiro asked me. I detected concern in his tone, but I didn’t care. I kept staring at the ribbon, a full five minutes had to pass before I came to terms with the fact that nothing was going to show up. 

 

“Is that ribbon like some crystal ball or somethin’? Because you’re looking at it like it is one.” Yasuhiro said. 

“A word was there.” I answered matter of factly. 

 

“A word? So it can answer questions now. Hey ribbon! How can we restart the air purifier?” Yasuhiro asked it. There was no way it was going to answer. Hiro, you’re an idiot. Then, my mouth widened, a word showed up.

 

“Gather.” Gather? What could that mean? Gather what? Well, at least it was a hint. Could it be referring to Monokuma parts?

 

“WHOA! Wow! Where did you find this?” Yasuhiro, the apparent genius, asked. 

 

“The trash room. Kyoko left a hint for me.” I told him.

 

“Huh. Weird. Hey ribbon, what do you mean ‘gather’?” I’d like to know that too, the ribbon answered only by showing us an ellipsis.

 

“I think it wants us to figure it out.” I said, hoping it was something easy, like Monokuma parts, hey, wait. I saw something. In my room, there was a letter inscribed on a Monokuma head, ‘O’. Huh? Could those be letters? Are there letters inside the Monokumas? Now that I think about it, we’ve been given more hints than I thought we’d be. This is weird. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Optimism and Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto speaks to the ribbon alone after multiple failures and instances of bad luck.

We searched through the other Monokumas once the others were up, but we couldn’t find a thing. Byakuya and I collectively determined that the letters had to either be in Monokumas we hadn’t destroyed yet or somewhere else in the building. We searched Hope's Peak top to bottom, but finding clues was impossible. All I had was Kyokos stupid pretty ribbon. Kyoko herself didn’t do what she did the night before once night came to pass. Ugh, I’d been hoping to at least gain some type of clue there. 

 

That night I stayed in Takas room, since the zombie had insisted on sleeping in the nurse’s office and, thankfully, unlike the others, he wasn’t dead, so his room wasn’t likely to make me feel as awful. My room was burnt to a crisp in this morning’s fight. 

 

While I laid in bed, in Takas room, all I wanted to do was one thing. 

 

“Can I just give up?” I said out loud. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a light glowing out of the corner of my eye. I felt panic, it can’t be another Monokuma, can it? 

 

“No.” The words flowed on the floor. The ribbon was speaking to me again. 

 

“But I have no idea what to do. All I can do is be stupidly optimistic, even though it’s obvious we’re going to fail.” I raged to the ribbon. I was venting to a ribbon of all things. What the hell?

 

“No.” The glowing words said again. 

 

“What else can I fucking do?!” I yelled out. All of this was finally starting to get to me. It looked like Junko and Kyoko were going to get their wish afterall.

 

“Luck.” What was that? Luck? What does it mean luck? How could I possibly rely on luck of all things?

 

“But my luck is horrible.” I retorted, silently losing it.

 

“Execution.” A light bulb went off in my head. That’s true. I was the only one who survived my execution, and it was only because alter ego had happened to save me. If anything was lucky, it was that. I also happened to not get murdered this whole time, and I survived this morning’s attack. In fact, Kyoko deciding to keep me alive when she had the upper hand was lucky too. I could have hope, I could have hope in my luck! 

 

“I guess all I can count on is my luck? Hey wait…” It was just a gut feeling, but if I could count on luck, perhaps my gut could lead me somewhere. “Could the O be referring to the O in Bio-Lab?” It was just a thought, a random dart shot out of all of the words with the letter O. 

 

“Wrong.” The ribbon said. Great, just when I thought I had something, then, again, the ribbon said a second word for the first time, “The O means nothing.” I was starting to lose all faith in my luck.

 

“I wasted my whole day on that. I must be very lucky.” I said aloud. 

 

“Bio - Lab however…” Wait, could my gut have been correct? I watched as those words faded into darkness and nothing else showed up. I waited for a minute.

 

“However what?” Silence. The ribbons cryptic and quiet nature reminded me of its owner. I found nothing the bio-lab today. Unless, could it be talking about something in the bio-lab? There’s only one thing I could think of. A horrifying sight, something that made my skin crawl. 

 

“Bodies?” I asked the ribbon.

 

“...” Great. 

 


	10. The Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto takes a look at the bodies and finds a few surprising files on them.

I stared in shock at what I found on the bodies. Byakuya, Aoi, and Kiyotakas zombie were with me. The blood of the corpses seeped onto a few files. I looked through them, and my eyes widened when I saw it. Criminal profiles. Each dead person had a criminal record.

 

Celestia Ludenberg was a money launderer and gambling cheat. Mondos gang had murdered many, and stolen millions of dollars. Chihiro had hacked into a government database and had infected it with a software virus. Hifumi was a rapist. Sakura was a robber. What surprised me the most however, was Sayakas.

 

According to her police report, she’d murdered a pop idol and sabotaged another’s vocal cords in order to get to her position. My eyes had widened when I saw this, and I’d stumbled back. I was aware she’d tried to kill Leon, but I had no idea she’d done anything like this without monokumas influence. She truly was not who I thought she was. The thought of further betrayal bothered me.

 

I looked my other surviving classmates, and I felt my own distrust begin to grow. While yes, this is what Kyoko wanted, it’s insane that I can’t trust any of them. Any one of them could be a murderer.

 

“Do you all see it now?” Kyokos face came onto the monitor again.

 

“See what?” Byakuya scoffed, “Useless information?”

 

“...these have to be fake.” Aoi said, clearly trying to hide tears in her eyes.

 

“Oh really, coming from the one who’d drowned someone for the sake of a swimming competition and the other who had his business rival assassinated?” Kyoko smirked when she said this. “Even Makoto was a thief.”

 

Thief? Huh? How come I don’t remember this? Suddenly, a headache took me over and images flashed inside my head. I saw myself stealing things below people’s noses.

 

“Despair is justice. Indeed. Each of you criminals deserved to die. And in case you’re wondering why you’re not arrested, it’s simply because these aren’t official police reports, these are just results of my own investigations.” Kyokos smugness took over the room from her monitor.

 

“No! I-I don’t believe you! Shut up!” Aoi yelled at the monitor as she ran out.

 

“As if, even if I did do that, what of it? No one will miss the useless rat.” Byakuya was very honest...but I stepped back from him. He murdered his business rival? Can I really trust him at all?

 

“Just because I’m a thief...it doesn’t mean I deserve to die.” I said to her, choosing the path of not denying reality. I’d had enough of it.

 

“Relish in the despair of deserving your fates. However, Makoto, you are correct. Your crimes are not on the level of these psychopaths. Yours were done for the sake of self preservation.” Says the psychopath. “Forgiveness or justice, what will you choose? Will you bring despair and enjoy it? Or will you simply allow others to bring it through their crimes and forgiveness. Choose Makoto. You should see now. Despair is inevitable.”

 

….she’s wrong, but she’s becoming more compelling by the day.

 


End file.
